Night's Dream
by ellikanellika
Summary: His heart started beating faster again, while his eyes rested on her; her soft pale skin, her closed eyes; and her plump lips. His finger touched her hand carefully and caressed it gently.


_**Night's Dream**_

It had been a long month for the Pokemon world. Saving the world has never been easy and being one of those who actually faced the real evil and defeated it, it made you quite tired after the whole thing was successfully resolved.

This time it was not Ash who had to do the nasty work, but Misty. It had been quite a shock for her; for everyone – especially Ash. Not for selfish reasons – like not being the one again – but because he actually was scared to lose his very best friend. Drew remembered how pale Ash went once they realized who the chosen one was this time. When he looked at the perplexed Misty, his legs almost gave away, but being the strong guy he was, he quickly came to his senses and stepped towards his friend to encourage her.

It all went on with a lot Pokemon battles and running around. It ended happily of course, with Ash almost crushing Misty in his arms and telling her what exactly he felt for her. They were practically glued to each other since then. Of course, Misty could not have done it without the help of her friends who created opportunities for her to do what she was meant to do.

May was the reason for the final battle to start. She had been the bait, to be more specific. Although, Drew did not know who reacted more, Misty or he. He saw red, when he noticed one of the dragon Pokemon grabbing her with his claws and taking her to the other side. He could hardly remember what was going on as his brain shut down and his body moved on his own.

And once he saw her lying on the floor with blood dripping from her mouth, and her Pokemon scattered around her like dead animals, he lost his mind.

Now, one month later, after everything ended, the gentle girl was soundly asleep in her sleeping bag, right next to him. She was lying on her side, her left hand under her cheek, supporting her head and her right one on the ground in front of her. She was breathing softly, a few of her locks that fell out of her plait fell over her face. She was beautiful.

Drew was lying in his sleeping bag. He was also on his side, facing her, watching her, one hand supporting his head and the other lying next to May's hand on the ground. He did not touch her yet. He admired her sleeping form, while remembering the events from not so long ago. He almost lost his mind out there – because he had almost lost her. He knew, for a very long time, that she was a very important person for him. But he never realized how important she actually was.

His heart started beating faster again, while his eyes rested on her; her soft pale skin, her closed eyes; and her plump lips. His finger touched her hand carefully and caressed it gently.

He was so in love with her. He was so very much in love with her.

The night was warm and bright with stars. A gentle breeze made leafs dance in the air, but also tickled May's nose that wiggled itching. Suddenly, May opened her eyes.

Drew's eyes widened in surprise; he was not breathing for a few seconds, shocked to have her stare back at him. Then he released his breath, realizing that the girl was still in her dreamland, hey eyes glassy, foggy, her gaze unfocused. She stared at him, not seeing him at all. Then she blinked a few times, her gaze finally focusing on him. They locked eyes and for Drew, it felt like his heart flew right into her arms. He gently took her hand that he had been already touching and held it. Then he pulled it closer to his face and lightly kissed her knuckles. Her eyes were shining, while her mouth was opened a bit. Drew stared at her with a look that she could not avoid, that made it impossible for her to turn away – not that she had any intention to do so. Or not that she actually knew that this was not a dream.

Drew then made another, more daring move. He kissed her hand and brushed his lips all over her slightly stretched arm, until he came to her face. Then he kissed her on her lips. He put her hand that he was still holding on his cheek and placed his arm on her hip, pulling her closer.

She did not freeze in shock; she simply closed her eyes and pressed her lips on his. They kissed for a very long time that night, while the stars were smiling over them, and their friends were obliviously sleeping not so far away.

And when the sun came up, May woke up with a smile on her face. A warm feeling was spreading through her chest, making her feel calm and content, almost glowing with happiness. She had had a nice dream that she did not really remember, but it made her feel very very pleased. It was like something warmed her cheeks and made her heart racing.

She slowly sat up, stretching her back with her arms up in the air, while noticing that she was the only one still in her sleeping bag. Drew's sleeping bag was folded next to her; Brock was making breakfast; Dawn and Paul seemed to have a rare serious conversation; Ash and Misty were cuddling with their Pokemon and Max was reading a book not far away from her.

''Did you sleep well?'' asked Brock when he noticed she was up. May smiled brightly at him and nodded her head. ''I slept like a baby. I still feel like I'm dreaming.''

Brock chuckled at that, while stirring the warm soup he prepared for breakfast. ''I know that feel. Breakfast will be ready in a few. We're not in a hurry today so you can wash your face afterwards.''

''Yeah, I will. But I need some cold water right now to wake up.'' May told him and stood up, rolling her sleeping bag together. She frowned a little. ''And I need to wash my teeth, too…'' She took her toothbrush and paste with her and made her way towards the small brook behind the trees.

''Oh… And where's Drew?'' she asked, stopping for a moment before continuing walking.

''I asked him to go collect more wood. This one is about to die out.''

May nodded and walked towards the brook. There, she washed her teeth and tried to freshen her breath as much as possible, but she knew that she will have to repeat the process after breakfast. While she washed her face with cold water, she still felt warm all over. The dream she had must have been really nice. If she could only remember.

She wiped her face with her towel and sat back. She pondered about what she could have dreamed about. The place around her was bright and warm; there were many cumulus traveling around the wide blue sky; and the air was warm with a gentle breeze waving May's hair. Leafs were rustling above her and the water of the brook was murmuring towards its destination. May could hear the careful movements of wild Pokemon somewhere in the forest, but she knew that they would not come to her – they were too afraid of her.

She sighed, feeling content and listened to the sounds around her.

And then it hit her.

The dream.

Red coloured her cheeks immediately and she gasped in surprise.

She dreamt about Drew kissing her!

She threw her hands over her mouth to prevent a scream or something like that. She breathed a little faster, but she could not calm down her racing heart. No wonder she felt like she reached seven heaven. She had a dream about…

She groaned loudly and quickly leaned down again and splashed cold water over her face.

''Hey May!'' she suddenly heard someone speak up behind her and she quickly sat up, turning around. And there he was – her beloved friend towards who she felt very special feelings. It seemed that he just found her, but looked at her in confusion for reacting as if she just saw a ghost.

She quickly got a hold on herself and wiped her face again. ''Oh, hey, Drew.''

''Brock is calling us for breakfast… Are you alright? Have I scared you so much?'' he asked, teasing her again with a gentle smile on his face. May could still hardly get used to this side of his that he started to show her after they defeated the crazy evil bastard who almost got them killed again. He was much gentler with her, much nicer, almost too careful – as if he was afraid she might disappear again.

She quickly gathered her belongings and got up when she realized that she was staring at him. ''Oh… Uh… Yeah… I'm alright. The water got me… It's quite cold…'' She caught up with him and avoided his amused glance.

''It is cold yeah. Luckily, the weather is far more warm than expected.'' He commented and tried not to smile at her giddy form. She was playing with her tooth brush, paste and towel in her hands nervously – and she had a feeling that the after effects of her dream were a little too strong to be taken as simply that.

''Hey… uh Drew…'' she started, her eyes darting away from her hands to him. He looked at her with an expression that almost made her speechless. For a second there, she forgot what she was about to ask, but then she shook her head and took a deep breath. ''Ha-have I done something strange during the night? I think I was dreaming something…'' her words were lost in the breeze when she noticed the boy suddenly stopped and looked at her with a playful smile and shining eyes.

She stopped and faced him fully, blushed furiously.

''Well you certainly didn't do anything strange.'' He told her, taking a step towards her, making her look up, catching his eyes. He was much taller than she was and May could only gulp, feeling a little uneasy and quite small.

''I didn't? Really?'' she asked, her voice a whisper.

He grabbed her around her waist then, making her let go of her things, and planted a cheeky kiss on her lips. He pulled away from her face, greening in satisfaction, once he saw her surprised and very embarrassed expression. He lifted one of his hands to her face and put a few strands behind her ear, letting his hand rest on her cheek. ''I kissed you if you really want to know. You simply enjoyed my talent.''

He leaned in again; May gasped, her shining eyes staring innocently at him; and then he kissed her again, this time longer than before. May, closing her eyes, reciprocated his sensual kiss and put one of her arms around his neck and the other over his arm that held her shoulder. His other hand was on her nape, holding her head at the right angle for him to be as close to her as possible.

May could not think straight, her mind was spinning and her heart was racing, while her senses made her feel him all around her. She smelled his boyish scent of deodorant, mint and sweat; she felt his big hands on her skin, making it tingle with excitement; and she felt his warmth, his heart beat – she was not sure though if it was hers or his. His lips were warm, a little moist, and very soft. She would kiss him until the end of the world if he wanted to continue.

When they pulled apart, May's eyes were unfocused, her breathing a little faster. She noticed however, that he was as flustered as she was and that he too lost his cool. He was trembling a little, and tried to hide the insecurity with a goofy smile.

May smiled brightly at him and hugged him. She heard him breath out and relax, leaning his head on her shoulder. ''I must say,'' May whispered into his ear. ''You really are a talented kisser.'' She noticed him shiver when her breath reached his ear.

''Of course I am.'' He muttered into the skin of her neck, where he started planting soft little kisses. She shivered in pleasure and let him do his magic. He focused on one particular spot and produced a loud smack, once he pulled away. They gazed at each other in awe, still trying to grasp what just happened.

''Breakfast!'' they suddenly heard from the camp. Brock must have lost his patience and decided to call everyone.

The two teens jumped a little, looking towards the camp and then back to each other, only to crack up and laugh. They untangled their arms from each other and tried compose themselves. Drew scratched the back of his neck a little shyly and May played with her hair.

''I guess… we should go…'' Drew started.

''Yeah…'' May started breathlessly. Her eyes were wide and she looked a little scared, but then she walked forward and took his hand, their fingers gently lacing through another. She looked up into his eyes and smiled shyly.

''I-I'd like to- that is if you didn't mind- we could be tog-''

''Yeah. I'd love to.'' He grasped her hand a little stronger and pulled her after him, when he started walking towards their camp. May quickly walked with him, still not believing this was actually happening. When the camp and their friends became visible, Drew looked at her. ''May, I like you. I think you've already noticed that.''

She watched him with big, hopeful eyes. ''I like you, too.'' She whispered, gaining a nother shy smile from him. ''After breakfast… We could talk a little… If you want…'' she asked and he nodded, pulling her with him towards their very surprised friends, sitting around the small fire with the morning sun embracing them into the day.


End file.
